criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
On the Knife's Edge
On the Knife's Edge is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Ocean Shore district of Pacific Bay. Plot The player and James Defolio were relaxing in the headquarters, talking about OMNISCIENT when Andrea received a call informing them of a body on the beach. When the pair arrived they found surfer Blake Parker stabbed multiple times. Roxie confirmed that Blake was stabbed eleven times in the torso before his body was dumped on the beach. The detectives first questioned the victim's friend Minnie Everlyn, tourist Catherine Smith and local Bob Johnson before hearing reports of a fight breaking out at a local nightclub. There, they questioned nightclub owner Damien Rodriguez about the fight before discovering that it was disc jockey Sylvia O'Connell who started it. Before the pair could continue the investigation, they received reports of a woman ranting about the victim on the beach. The team discovered that Catherine was the one ranting about the victim and confronted her. Eventually, they gathered enough evidence to arrest Sylvia for the crime. Sylvia confessed to the crime after being faced with the evidence and confessed that she was in love with Blake. She recounted how she had been in love with him for years and finally gathered enough courage to tell him on the night of the murder. Upon confessing the truth, Blake laughed at her and mocked her for her feelings. Furious, she stabbed him to death before dumping his body on the beach. In court, Judge Dante sentenced her to 10 years in prison. Summary Victim *'Blake Parker' (found stabbed multiple times) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Sylvia O'Connell' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks coke. *The suspect quotes William Shakespeare. *The suspect eats cranberry cake. Profile *The suspect drinks coke. *The suspect quotes William Shakespeare. *The suspect eats cranberry cake. Profile *The suspect drinks coke. *The suspect quotes William Shakespeare. *The suspect eats cranberry cake. Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Profile *The suspect quotes William Shakespeare. *The suspect eats cranberry cake. Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Profile *The suspect drinks coke. *The suspect quotes William Shakespeare. *The suspect eats cranberry cake. Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coke. *The killer quotes William Shakespeare. *The killer eats cranberry cake. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer has O- blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Beach Supplies) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coke) *Examine Beach Supplies. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes William Shakespeare) *Investigate Main Boulevard. (Clues: Faded Postcard, Holiday Brochure, Faded Menu) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Minnie Everlyn) *Inform Minnie of her friend's death. *Examine Holiday Brochure. (Result: Locations; New Suspect: Catherine Smith) *Speak to Catherine about the murder. *Examine Faded Menu. (Result: Café Name; New Suspect: Bob Johnson) *Ask Bob if he knew the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Mind Games (4/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Conspiracy (Collab) Category:Ocean Shore (The Conspiracy Collab)